The Radiation Physics and Computer Automation Section provides radiation physics services, equipment, and advice on experiments involving radiobiology. Cells, tissue cultures, mice, rats, and dogs are irradiated for radiobiology experiments. One current involvement is in I-125 dosimetry related to monoclonal antibody studies. Considerable efforts have been made and are continuing in assisting both the Radiobiology Section and Radiommuno Chemistry Section in regard to computerization and automation projects.